Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Currently, business knowledge may be hidden in unstructured text sources such as word documents, web pages or forum entries. In order to make use of that knowledge, text mining techniques have been developed to extract and/or annotate entities, their relations, or sentiments, from textual sources. However in general these services differ in their mining abilities and result qualities, and are often constructed for specific domains. Text mining techniques thus still face issues of inaccuracy and incompleteness, which may affect confidence in the accuracy of the extracted information.
The present disclosure addresses these and other issues with systems and methods allowing automatic combination and mapping of text mining services.